Full size doll merchandise
List of (full size) Lalaloopsy dolls (in order of appearance) Large Core Assorted The first form of '''Lalaloopsy' merchandise.'' At its core, Lalaloopsy is represented best by its line of 13 inch large core dolls. Each doll originally included a collectible poster which encouraged the owner to collect all of the other dolls from the current series. Posters were discontinued starting the Spring 2013 assortment but returned in mid 2015. Pets were phased out at the end of the year and the packaging changed to include pink cardboard behind the familiar house-like shape. The dolls were changed entirely to coincide with the release of the Netflix show in 2017. These new dolls were slightly smaller, had brushable hair and lost the blush on their cheeks, but retained the button eyes and happy lined smiles of the original dolls. pillow featherbed box.jpg|'2010' (Summer assortment) Crumbs Box.jpg|'2010' (Summer assortment) Mittens Box.jpg|'2010' (Summer assortment) Peanut Box.jpg|'2010' (Summer assortment) spot splatter splash original box.jpg|'2010' (Summer assortment) jewel sparkles box.jpg|'2010' (Summer assortment) Dot Box.jpg|'2010' (Summer assortment) Bea Box.jpg|'2010' (Summer assortment) Blossom Box.jpg|'2010' (Fall assortment) tippy tumblelina box.jpg|'2010' (Fall assortment) sunny side up box.jpg|'2010' (Fall assortment) berry jars n jam box.jpg|'2010' (Fall assortment) patch treasurechest box.jpg|'2011' sahara mirage box.jpg|'2011'(Spring assortment) Marina anchors box.jpg|'2011'(Spring assortment) misty mysterious box.jpg|'2011'(Spring assortment) pepper pots n pans box.jpg ace fender bender box.jpg peppy pom poms box.JPG swirly figure eight box.jpg Rosys Box.jpg ember flicker flame box.jpg prairie dusty trails box.jpg Pix E Box.jpg forest evergreen box.jpg Toffee in Box.jpg Charlotte in Box.jpg Mango in Box.jpg Feather Tell-a-Tale in Box.jpg Cinder Slippers in Box.jpg Harmony B. Sharp doll - Silly Hair Star - box.jpg Dyna Might Box.jpg Pickles B.L.T. Box.jpg scarlet riding hood box.jpg Scoops Official Box.png alice in box.png April Box.jpg Cloud E. Box.jpg Haley Galaxy (Box).jpg mint e stripes box.PNG Confetti Carnival (Box).jpg Teddy Honeypots (Box).jpg Little Bah Peep FS Box.jpg Winter snowflake box.jpg Peggy seven seas box.jpg Cherry Crisp Crust Large Doll box.png Mari Golden Petals Large Doll box.png Smile E. Wishes Large Doll box.png Yuki Kimono Large Doll box.png Candle Slice O' Cake doll - large core - box.jpg Frost I.C. Cone doll - large core - box.jpg Rosebud Longstem doll - large core - box.jpg Star Magic Spells doll - large core - box.jpg 911Cf1NiB-L._SL1500_.jpg 91JakI3xsIL._SL1500_.jpg 91um7L9NZQL._SL1500_.jpg 9146iMKLGjL._SL1500_.jpg 81RZNeS-S9L._SL1500_.jpg pTRU1-19755892_alternate1_enh-z6.jpg Charms Seven Carat Large Doll box.png 513933xx10-533634-lalaloopsy-doll-mona-arch-wings-fw-pkg-f.jpg Bluebell Dewdrop Large Doll box.png Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds Large Doll box.png Fluffy Pouncy Paws Large Doll box.png Whistle Kick 'N' Score Large Doll box.png Royal T. Honey Stripes Large Doll box.png Cherie Prim 'N' Proper Large Doll box.png Keys Sharps 'N' Flats Large Doll box.png Strings Pick 'N' Strum Large Doll box.png Water Mellie Seeds Large Doll box.png Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop Large Doll box.png Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble Large Doll box.png Netflix Series Jewel Sparkles NLDB.png Spot Splatter Splash NLDB.png Crumbs Sugar Cookie NLDB.png Storm E. Sky NLDB.png Packed Merchandise 2 Pack Merchandise Sir battlescarred lady stillwaiting box.jpg sunny-berry 2-pk.jpg Rosy-Misty 2-Pk.jpg Toffee ember 2-pack.jpg Image 2.jpg 3 Pack merchandise Alice in Lalaloopsyland, Scarlet Riding Hood & Snowy Fairest - large core dolls - Fairytales 3-pk.jpg Sister Pack Merchandise For a detailed listing of all the sister packs both large and mini, please visit its page. Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Sprinkle Spice Cookie Box.jpg Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Bundles Snuggle Stuff Box.JPG Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil' Top Box.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot and Specs Reads-a-Lot Box.jpg The roar sisters box.jpg rosy and stumbles.jpg Sisters 3.PNG Sisters 4.PNG Sisters 5.PNG Sisters 1.PNG MistyTrickySisPack.jpg spotscribbles.png jeweltrinket.png Special Edition Collector's Edition The collector's edition dolls are Lalaloopsies most prestigious and valuable merchandise. One doll is released in the fall season of every year, to coincide with the upcoming holiday shopping season. These are the only stand-alone large dolls to come in specially designed packaging. suzette la sweet box.jpg|'2011' ivory ice crystals box.jpg|'2012' 2013 Lalaloopsy Collector Doll (Boxed).jpg|'2013' Limited Edition Exclusives The limited edition exclusive dolls are available only for a short window of time until supplies last. They are released usually in the fall season before the holiday shopping begins and are typically off the shelf by the end of the year. holly sleighbells box.JPG|'2011' (Walmart exclusive) snowy box.PNG|'2012' (Target exclusive) Sew Limited Edition Re-releases Back by popular demand due to Lalaloopsy™ the animated series, the original eight dolls were re-released in Fall 2013. In Fall 2014, additional characters were released in a second wave following the success of the first wave. The re-release dolls come in either two versions: *Basic Sew Limited Edition (sold with large core doll only) *Target Exclusive Sew Limited Edition Bundle (sold with large core doll and mini) Pillow Featherbed (Sew Limited Edition 2013).jpg|'Basic' version Sew Limited Edition (Target) - Pillow Featherbed.JPG|'Exclusive' bundle version Crumbs Sugar Cookie (Sew Limited Edition 2013).jpg|'Basic' version Sew Limited Edition (Target) - Crumbs Sugar Cookie.jpg|'Exclusive' bundle version Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff (Sew Limited Edition 2013).jpg|'Basic' version Sew Limited Edition (Target) - Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff.jpg|'Exclusive' bundle version Peanut Big Top (Sew Limited Edition 2013).jpg|'Basic' version Sew Limited Edition (Target) - Peanut Big Top.JPG|'Exclusive' bundle version Spot Splatter Splash (Sew Limited Edition 2013).jpg|'Basic' version Sew Limited Edition (Target) - Spot Splatter Splash.JPG|'Exclusive' bundle version Jewel Sparkles (Sew Limited Edition 2013).jpg|'Basic' version Sew Limited Edition (Target) - Jewel Sparkles.JPG|'Exclusive' bundle version Bea Spells-a-Lot (Sew Limited Edition 2013).jpg|'Basic' version Sew Limited Edition (Target) - Bea Spells-a-Lot.JPG|'Exclusive' bundle version Dot Starlight (Sew Limited Edition 2013).jpg|'Basic' version Super Silly Party Limited Edition Jewel Sparkles SSP Large Doll box.png Crumbs Sugar Cookie SSP Large Doll box.png Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff SSP Large Doll box.png Peanut Big Top SSP Large Doll box.png Bakery Edition Crumbs Sugar Cookie BE Large Doll box.png Checkup Edition Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises CE Large Doll box.png Returning Character! Pillow Featherbed RC Large Doll box.png Princess Edition Princess Jewel Sparkles LDB.png Princess Mittens Fluff N Stuff LDB.png Princess Sugar Fruit Drops LDB.png Princess Whimsy Sugar Puff LDB2.png Sew Magical Mermaid Coral seashells box.jpg Sand E. Starfish Box.jpg Sew Bubbly Mermaid Lalaloopsy Bubbly Mermaid Thumbnail.jpg Bubbly Mermaid - Pearly Seafoam (Box).jpg Color Me Squiggles N' Shapes Color Me Doll box.png Trace E. Doodles Color Me Doll box.png Category:Doll Line Category:Merchandise